Pokemon reborn: The bouquet of life
by LightandDarkwolf
Summary: A girl was killed in a robbery gone bad and was reborned into a oddly coolered eevee and is on an adventure with her old friend. Will she have what it takes to live her new life? All that I will say is that she will meet someone special along the way. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon just my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Marigold

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey everybody, it is me, Darkwolf, and I would be the one writing this story. Me and Lightwolf will each write stories and say who wrote it. If it doesn't say who it is, then it is both of us. I am new at this and would like tips to improve. Please read and review.**

* * *

'Every beginning has an end and every end has a beginning and no matter what your opinion, it is the truth. Only question is when does one life end and another begin, this is the question.'

-Hozuki

* * *

"Hope get out of here the roof is chafing in!" "No I don't want to leave you daddy!" "I know sweetheart, but you have to get out of here now!" "But daddy…" "NOW!" "Come on daddy your almost out!" Just then the roof caved in and the entire air is filed with the roaring flames, smoke and dust filing the room and with a cry of "daddy!"

I shot up strait in bed, cold sweat dripping from my brow and my hart doing its best to escape my chest. My hands are outstretched reaching for something that isn't there. I try and calm down my breathing.

"It's only a dream, just a dream nothing to be worried about," calming down I drop my arms to my sides "Why do I have to get the same nightmare over and over again?" I try to calm down before my caretaker found in this state again. 'She's going to hire a norther psychologist if I get any worse. "I don't want to go through that again."

I decided to get out of bed and open the window letting in some fresh air. I listen to the sound of the Pidove cooing outside, welcoming the start of a new day. I can't help but smile when I see another new trainer walking away with a brand new pokedex and pokemon to start on an there adventure.

All of a sudden I hear my bedroom door open and accompanied with the familiar voice of my caretaker, "Oh, you're up! I thought you were still asleep, seeing as it's so late in the morning."

I turn around to see the one and only Professor Juniper, standing in the doorway clothed in her usual lab coat. "I actually just woke up …", I told her sheepishly, that was when the rest of what she sed clicked and My eyes widen and I turned around and saw the clock read 10:35 am. "Ah crud, sorry I slept in, Professor."

"No worries," she said with her trademark smile before noticing my dishevel state, "Are you all right, Hope?"

I nodded with a sigh, "Yes, I just had another nightmare."

"About the fire?" she asked in a worried tone of voice. I couldn't blame her; I lost a lot of sleep to that particular dream. She says I gave her heart attacks with my little habit of waking up screaming my head off because of it.

"You could tell me about it if you want to, you know I promised your father I would look after you should anything have happen to him," she said with a sad yet gentle smile, knowing how sensitive the topic of dad is to both of us.

I look at her with a sad smile, knowing that it's just as hard for her as it is for me; she lost her brother in all but blood that night. You see, she and my dad grew up together they would always help each other be it in the worst or best of times they had each other's backs. No questions were asked the day she became my godmother my dad gave her the title the second they knew I was being born,

"I know, don't worry about it. It's nothing a nice warm shower won't fix don't want to stink up the place now do we come to think of it id chase of all the new trainers before they could got close can't let that happen now can I." I said with a giggle, she knew I was just trying to lighten the mood, but to be fair I really did need a shower.

She laughed along with me, "Your right, I think even the pokemon won't come near you if you smell like that." To add insult to injury, our pet Herdier that just so happened to be walking walk past my room stopped just as he got a whiff of the air he did a complete one eighty and disappeared down the hall.

"Hey!" came my indignant shout while prof. Juniper was holding her sides, trying to stay upright whilst laughing her ass of. I immediately bolted for the bathroom, grabbing an extra pair of clothes on my way and slamming the door shut.

XXXXXX

After my shower I felt refreshed and ready to continue on with the day. I was busy brushing my hair when I walked past my mirror and saw my reflection.

A teenage girl with wavy silver hair that stops mid-back with a little bit of hair covering her right eye was staring back at me with purple eyes (darker at the pupils and becoming lighter the nearer it comes to the edges). I saw the burned hands and know without a doubt that the feet match perfectly with the hands.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of the fire so that I won't become deprthe Unova regionessed again. I went to the kitchen/dining room to eat lunch before I go to the lab to look after the pokemon egg the professor gave to me.

It was not a normal type of egg. It has one side that have the pattern of an eevee and the other that of an growlithe and is larger than normal eggs. The professor gave it few scans and found out their were two pokemon inside the egg, meaning that there will be twins I would have to look after. The professor gave me the egg so that I can start my adventure with those pokemon. I just hope my friend will come along with me on my journey when he arrives with Professor Oak on his business trip.

 **Flashback (3rd person)**

Hope was standing near the door leading to the lab while Prof. Juniper was talking to somebody on the X-Transceiver. "I hope we can discuss about the different kinds of pokemon you are researching at the moment," a male voice said at the other end of the line, "I would love to do some research on the pokemon their in the Unova region."

"We will, Oak. We can also discuss about the pokemon egg Hope is looking after, if you want to?" Prof. Juniper said to the now revealed famous pokemon professor, Professor Oak, "Their is also a rumor that a legendary pokemon was spotted here in the Unova region." Hope's eyes widened when she heard Prof. Juniper ask Prof. Oak to look at her egg.

"Of course I would, Juniper. Anything for an old friend." the professor said with a kind smile, "And I would like to get more information on the legendaries."

"Oh, before I forget, will it be any trouble if I bring some people along with me?"

"Of course not. Do you mind if I ask you who it is you are bringing along with you and how many people I should be expecting?", Juniper asked with a curios look on her face. Hope was listening in as well, curios about who she is going to meet.

"It will be just two people and Hope knows who they are." Oak said with a secretive look on his face. Hope was shocked about what she just heard. 'Could it be him?' ,she thought hopefully, thinking about her friend that helped her all those years ago when they were still kids.

 **End of Flashback (Hope's pov)**

I was still thinking about the conversation when I was startled out of my thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?",someone said right behind me causing me to scream and whirl around to face them.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!", I yelled at Prof. Juniper, who gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to. So what were you thinking about? The pokemon egg?" I looked at Prof. Juniper with a look of hope on my face, "Do you Know who Prof. Oak will bring with him?""Sorry, can't say. He only said that you know them." I deflated at that. 'It could be anyone,' I thought miserably.

"Well, we must get everything ready for their arrival in a ..." "Oh no you don't!" she said in a stern voice, "You are going to go to your friends and having a relaxing time doing girl stuff. Now you know the rules. No-" "-going out with boys, smoking, doing drugs, drinking, jadda, jadda, jadda. I'm not a little kid anymore, Prof. Juniper. I'm a teenager who can look after herself." ,I explained, exasperated about her over protectiveness.

"Yeah, an hormonal, 'know it all' teenager that will be a royal pain when she comes into her period. That reminds me, we still need to have 'The talk'." Ok, I must stop her there before it becomes to gross.

"No, no, no, we will not have 'The talk' anytime soon! Well, see you later, Prof. Juniper!" ,I said, making my hasty retreat before she can gross me out any further. Just before I closed the door I thought I heard something that suspiciously sounding like "It always works to get them out of here." before the door closed with a 'Click'.

"Now I know why I don't want to hang out with them," I said ruefully to myself. Me and my friends were currently in a diner that is owned by a old couple, but as usually, they are gossiping about boys and cute pokemon. They may be the only decent people I know who wanted be my friend, but even I have my limits with them. We met for the first time in this diner and ever since then it was our normal place we hang out with each other.

".. and she was like, no way and I was like, yes way and- Hope are you even listening to what I am saying?",Alec asked me hotly, "You are always daydreaming about something, is it maybe a cute boy you met?" ,she asked, leaning closer to me with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Wha- no, I was thinking about the first time we met at this diner," I said in an matter of fact tone. She blinked at me, before she took on a thoughtful look. "Oh, now that I think about it, we have many me-"

Suddenly, the door burst open and armed men storm into the diner, ordering people to not move and to give all our valuables to them. I saw out of the corner of my eye my friend calling the cops and immediately became more alert when one of the men saw her. He aimed his gun at her and it was as if time became slower. I stepped in front of her the same time he pulled the trigger and felt the bullet ripping through my stomach. All I could remember was screaming and falling on the ground. When I looked up I saw my friends trying to save me and saying I should stay awake. I could feel my body getting colder by the second.

'Sorry Ash, looks like I have to brake that promise.' I thought before breathing out my final breath.

'I thought I was never going to be able to say goodbye to everybody, never going to experience all life could give, I was at least happy I saved my friends by sacrificing myself for them, I was ready to end my adventure because I could never finish it now. What I didn't know was that it was just beginning.'-Hozuki


	2. Chapter 2

"When a life is snuffed out when it shouldn't have, the world will shed it tears because of the unfairness of life. The world will rejoice when a new one begins. I wonder what the world will do when a life gets a second chance?" ~Hozuki

Darkness. That is the first thing I noticed after the shooting. It is the only thing I can see no matter which way I looked. The only thing I can see is my body, well parts that I can see anyway.

'Where am I?' I looked all around me, wondering where I am. Then I remember about me getting shot and dying. 'Is this what the afterlife is like? Eternal darkness.' I hope this isn't my fate. Being all alone is the last thing that I want. What more strange is that I feel warm and secure.

"Don't worry little one. This is not your fate that we have in store for you.",said a soft female voice from somewhere inside the darkness. Startled, I looked around me, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?!", I called uot in a scared voice, wondering why I can't see the owner of the voice or how she knew what I was thinking. "Show yourself!"

"Don't be frightened. I mean you no harm.", said the voice before a light appeared right before me. "And as for who I am, I am Xerneas, the life pokemon." Out of the light appeared a deer-like pokemon. It has eight horns, four on either side of it is that is a pale gold color. The horns have the colors blue, purple red and yellow that are lighter at the base and darker at the tips. The root of the horns seems to begin from under the eyes, that are a dark blue color with X-shaped pupils, and the nose. The head is dark blue till it comes to the chest where horn-like projections come out. There's an upside down V on the end of the blue fur and the rest of its body is black. the legs are in the shape of blades and a blue line going down the spine and ends at the tip of the fluffy tail.

"Wow." was all I could say seeing the beautiful Legendary right before my eyes.

"I was hoping to make you an offer.", she said in a soft and caring voice. I snapped out of my daze because of shock. Come on! What would you feel when a Legendary makes you an offer!

"W-what is it that you would offer me, Lady Xerneas.", I stuttered out in respect, hoping I would not offend her because of my question.

"No need for the 'Lady' part, young one. Just call me Xerneas.", she said, still keeping her soft tone. "I want to offer you a second chance at life since your first one was cut so short." , she said in a sad tone.

My eyes widened in shock at her offer. "I-I I would be honored but why me?" I don't know why she chose me, I wasn't anything special.

"Simple child, very few people would offer their life for another's. I wish to reward such behavior," she said with a happy look in her eyes before they became serious "Be warned, I can give you a second life but not the one you have left behinde. You will have a second live as a pokemon. The path ahead will have its own hardships and challenges. There will also be happiness and you will be reunited with the people you care for," her eyes then gain a mysterious light to it and she dropped the serious tone ", and maybe some more. So what will it be young one?"

I am confused about the last part but otherwise, I'm ecstatic about the thought of seeing everyone again. "Thank you for the offer, Xerneas! I accept your offer."

"Very well. We are going to meet up later in your journey but if you want guidance, just call out to me in your mind. I will appear in your dreams and you are going to have my blessing on your journey." Xerneas said before her horns burst in a rainbow of colors and fill the darkness. Warmth spread across me before everything went dark again.

'Looks like I'm going to keep my promise after all, Ash' was the last thought I had before letting the darkness take me to my new life.

When I came to again it felt like I am floating in what felt like warm liquid. I also felt another presence with me, brushing up against me. For some reason, I felt calm and safe, like I knew the other presence which confused me greatly. I was wondering what was going on but then it hit me.

'I'm being reborn!' the thought made me happy for I knew I can be with my precious people again. 'So does that mean the other presence is...' I was caught off guard when the other presence began to become restless and whatever we are in begun to shake. I even began to hear a muffled voice that sounds odly familiar.

"Come on little ones, your almost there!", said the voice, trying to incourage us to come out of whatever we are in.

I decided to help out by pressing against the burrier near me, trying to break free. For a while it seems like nothing is happening. I was about to give up when I felt the other presence give what felt like a hard push when suddenly the barrier gave out. We both tumbled out of our prison, the warm liqued flowing out alongside us. The air was cold! We both gave squels of discomfert before we felt something warm and fuzzy being put over us and rubbing against us to remove the sticky liqued from us.

My eyesight was terrible but that could be because I was just born. Every sound that was made was also harder than it should have been and the smells were also sharper. When I was picked up I looked at who it is. I had to focus at what I was looking at before I could find out who it is, and the sight I was met my heart skip a beat. With her signature smile on her face was the one and only Prof. Juniper.

"Looks like this eevee is healthy just like her twin growlithe brother.", She said with a happy smile on her face to her lab assistant. "They both are even shineys!"

It took awhile for the information to set in before the shock set in. 'Wait! I'm an eevee and also have an growlithe who is my twin brother!' I began fighiting around seeming to become restless.

"Looks like she doesn't want to be seperated from her brother.", said the Professor before putting me down beside a bundle of fur who curled around me protectively, making me calm down almost instantly. I looked beside me to see my brother looks different from normal growlithes. Instead of oranje fur, he has golden-tan colored fur the beidge fur on his muzzle, head and tail are a silver color and the black stripes are white. His paws are also the color of white. What stood out was his eyes. He has Nightsade-purple colored eyes, where it was darker near the pupil and becomes lighter the futher it goes.

We both gave a yawn and heard Prof. Juniper and her assistant chuckiling at us. "Looks like they're both tired. I think it's time for their nap but first, names!", the Professor said excitedly before she bend down to our height. "Let us see here", she said before looking at my brother, " Your really protective of your sister and very healthy and big, so I will name you... Kenta." then she turned towards me, "The most noticebul thing about you is your eyes. It is the shade of purple that Hope used to love,", she said with a sad smile on her face. "I wished that she was here to see you guys. She was waiting for your arrival. In the memory of Hope, I'm going to name you Hozuki."

I was sad after that. My death must have been a shock for her to hear.

She brightened up after a while. "Come on you two! It is time for your nap," she said before picking us up and walking out of the incubater room towards the nurssarry. While we were walking through a hallway, we past a mirror and I caught a glimps of myself.

It looked like I was also diffirent from other eevees. Where I should have brown fur, I had golden-tan fur and my mane and tip of my tail were a silver color, the same with my paws and ears. Just like Pro. Juniper said, my eyes were Nightsade-purple, the same as my brother's and my humanself's.

When we were put down to sleep, we curled and snuggled against each other, being content just as lomg as we can stay together. I had one last thought before I was wisked away to the my dreams

'Looks like this is a atart of a new adventure.'

"Even though death leaves scars on the people we care about, they will fade with time but will never forget. Sometimes all that is neede is for a new life to be borned"~Hozuki


End file.
